guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Map Piece
Talk page merge The following is a merger of all the other Map Piece talk pages --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:34, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Why not combine the 4 different map pieces to 1 article? :That's a good idea for when the game is out and we know what Koris Deeprunner can do with the map pieces. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I got mine from a Snow Wurm is that helps. I got a map piece drop from a Carrion Feeder in Grothmar Wardowns. Screenshot 71.107.77.150 00:59, 23 September 2007 (CDT) yes- let's combine all the map piece info in one place —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Dwst ( ) 18:26, October 7, 2007. I actually got this drop from a Polar Bear with my friend last night. He can back me up, but I'm not sure if I should post about it. Should I? Shade Griffin 15:02, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Go ahead, I think it can drop from any creature. I got 2 map pieces from normal foes. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:07, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I have seen 3 pieces of the map drop in all, and when I'm out with someone else it is always an unassigned drop, anyone else noticed this? (sorry no screen cap) Jaxgreystar 20:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Yep, same thing happened to me too, I was in a PUG, unfortunately I wasn't quick enough to pick it up -- Torpy 03:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::thats unfair, especially for casters or midfighters...why is it unassigned? thats stupid. — Zerpha The Improver 18:30, 5 September 2007 (CDT) What about relative drop rates? I've been collecting map pieces in storage, to run my lower level characters through. At the moment I've 8 or 9 of everything but the top left piece. I have 4 of those. Is it possible the top left piece drops at half the rate of the others? :I have more Top Left's than any other piece. It's just random. --Macros 18:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Article merge Made little sense having four separate Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right Map Piece articles when the items all look the same, have the same function, and the same use, so gone ahead with the suggested merge and combined them into this centralised one. Have redirected all the other articles back to here, copied all the talk page content to here (see above). I have not included the lists of each individual creature that dropped a particular map piece, as it seems pretty clear by now that there is a chance of all creatures in the Far Shiverpeaks region dropping one. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) NPC drop Appearantly NPC's can drop map pieces 2. altough this is the most unlikely scenario ever, should this be noted somewhere?--Lukyboy 16:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Sif just dropped one durign Curse of the Nornbear. I think that the statement (All foes) should be changed, or atleast have (and various NPCs) added to it. Thoughts? If you don't believe me that Sif dropped one, I have a SS. Khazad Guard 15:48, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :: I can confirm this aswell. It should be mentioned that its not FOES but npc's aswell. Ergo, I edited the article accordingly. PuppetX 19:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Animals drop them too, I was running by to hunt some Vaettir while a group of Jotun killed a Polar Bear outside of my aggro, and the bear still dropped a map piece, have a screen if needed. RoseOfKali 18:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) modification of text '' It is believed that all foes in the Far Shiverpeaks region of the Eye of the North expansion have a chance of dropping these items'' As it is true, I think we can delete the text in bold.. I did.. feel free to rv if most of you don't agree.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 23:18, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :/agree Seems clear by now that it is all across Far Shiverpeaks, the "it is believed" part is probably more a remnant of the preview / early release times of EotN when the community was not as confident about it. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:55, 9 January 2008 (UTC)